dos mundos, una guerra
by phantomhave
Summary: sakura haruno cae en otro mundo, hay abra de todo pero sierto angel ara que ella se enamore profundamente de el, y el de ella, pero abra alguien que quiera asesinarla por el poder que sakura tiene , abra celos, romance, aventuras,humor, pero sobre todo dark y sakura
1. Chapter 1

Dos mundos, una misma guerra

/

/

/

Hola les vengo con otra historia esta vez es de DN ángel y los personajes de naruto ellos no son creación míos, pero espero que la historia les guste comenzamos.

La pareja principal es drak y sakura

Capítulo 1

En la aldea de konoha se encontraba en paz ya que la futura guerra ninja no había comenzado y el mundo ninja estaba en paz y feliz, pero era de noche y con un terrible viento que nadie de los aldeanos se paraban por ahí, y los shinobis te mantenían de pie porque estaban pegados con chakra en el piso o en los árboles o en los techos de las casas y una chica de cabello rosa hasta la cintura y un flaquito que le tapaba un ojo, unos ojos jades, una carita más que hermosa, y un cuerpo de infarto a pesar de tener unos 16 años de edad, ella estaba vestida con una blusa rosa ceñida al cuerpo, unos pantalones negros pegados al cuerpo, su chaleco Junín, sus botas ninjas, su banda ninja en su brazo derecho como brazalete y hasta arriba de su brazo su tatuaje ambu, y por ultimo su estuche en su cintura ella estaba recorriendo el campo de cultivo de plantas medicinales porque ya casi no había y un que tsunade le había dicho que no saliera ella era terca con ganas y el nombre de esta linda kunoichi era sakura haruno la aprendiz de la quinta hokage y medic-ninja de lo mejor.

Cuando ella ve a un shinobi extraño o ajeno a la aldea así que lo sigue pero cada vez se a leja más hasta que llegan a un campo de entrenamiento y el sujeto para y se voltea por lo cual ve la capa de akatsuki.

Akatsuki - ¡hola querida sakurita!

Sakura- ¿Quién eres?

El akatsuki se deja ver- sakura- ¡deidara! No se supone que estabas muerto

Deidara- se suponía, pero déjame decirte sakurita, que estas muy guapa, tanto que me da lástima lastimarte- rápidamente se acerca que sakura no puede creer que mejoro su velocidad y deidara le toco una mejilla a sakura y ella se la quito de un manotazo

Sakura- p- pero como es que pudiste mejorar, eso es imposible

Deidara- nada es imposible querido cerezo, pero bueno vengo a mi misión

Sakura- y ¿cuál es tu misión?

Deidara- llevarte con madara uchiha ósea el jefe

Sakura- y si me reusó

Deidara- entonces me obligaras a lastimarte

Sakura- pues me reusó a ir contigo y vamos a pelear si eso es lo que quieres

Deidara- ¡muy bien!

Deidara comenzó a tacar a sakura con su arcilla explosiva, lo cual sakura evitaba, ella cargo chakra en su pucho derecho y lo impacto en el suelo creando un gran cráter obligando a deidara saltar y buscarla con la mirada ya que se supone que debía están en el epicentro del cráter pero no y cuando deidara voltio asía arriba vio a sakura lanzándole una llamarada de fuego ardiente , lo cual logró escapar pero con una que maduras de tercer grado que le quemo la ropa y parte del dorso deidara grito de dolor pero no se doblegaba así que él, izo arañas explosivas y sakura contrarresto congelándolas y así su mecanismo no podría explotar.

Pero lo que ninguno esperaba es que desde el cielo negro se abriera un vórtice o un hoyo negro o más bien como llaman los expertos un hoyó de gusano, lo cual hizo mucho más viento, aire, ventiscas que podían tener mas de 140 kilómetros por hora, porque los jalaba con una fuerza impresionante, el primero en soltarse fue deidara que se agarró de una pierna de sakura

Deidara- ¡no me voy solo, tu vienes conmigo!

Y como era mucha fuerza con los que los jalaban y el peso de deidara, sakura termino por soltarse y a los dos los trago el hoyo de gusano

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA….**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Sakura y deidara caían por el hoyo de gusano hasta que se abre y caen en una aldea desconocida causando gran alboroto entre cosas extrañas que eran de metal y asían ruido, la gente que pasaba junto a ellos y los que estaban en esas cosas gritaban de terror porque no se lo esperaban y si ya tenían el miedo del "**ladrón**" pero aun así a deidara no le importaba la gente y seguía peleando con sakura lo cual ella trataba de que las personas no salgan lastimadas, pero le encantaba lanzar su arcilla y así poder que sakura salve a la gente y se distraiga para poder capturarla, pero sakura como buena kunoichi podía hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

Pero en ese mismo momento alguien con traje negro y alas negras va pasando el cielo y ve a una chica de cabello rosa cosa que se le hiso muy extraño y a un chico de cabello amarillo con una coleta larga bajo y se posiciono detrás de un árbol para que no lo descubrieran.

Sakura- ¡basta deidara!, no vez que estas personas no tienen nada que ver, el pleito es entre tú y yo

Deidara- en eso tienes razón sakurita, pero en lo visto que te importan estas gente, eso te hace ser vulnerable, en realidad solo pienso que mi jefe solo te quiere por tu increíble belleza y tu poder, pero eres muy piadosa- lanzo otro ataque

Sakura- que no te das cuenta de que si me entregas, él te va eliminar después

Deidara- puede ser, pero primero me divierto contigo- cara pervertida y de morbo

Sakura- no, claro que no, pero si quieres atraparme vamos a otro lugar

Deidara- no- se mueve rápido

El peli morado quería ver quiénes eran y cuan fue el motivo de que causaran tantos gritos entre la población así que se acercó sin ser descubierto, y se impresiono de ver a una chica tan linda y hermosa de cabello rosa y ojos jades

¿- pero que estoy pensando se supone que estoy enamorado de risa, porque no puedo dejar de ver a esa chica tan linda, será mejor que lleve esto con mamá porque ella, el abuelo y daisuke me han estado esperando

En la casa de este chico de cabello morado se encontraba un chico de cabello rojo y ojos del mismo color, y un anciano

Daisuke- abuelo, no crees que ya tardo demasiado dark

Abuelo- ya está en camino, el viento lo dice

Y en ese preciso momento lego el tan famoso dark o más bien apodado el ladrón

Daisuke- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Dark- cálmate te pareces a mamá, tarde porque del cielo y me quede a ver

Abuelo- de casualidad la chica tenía el cabello rosa

Dark- si ¿Por qué?

Abuelo- no puede ser ya está aquí

Daisuke- ¿Quién?

Abuelo buscando un libro de leyendas- ella, esa chica es especial, de seguro tu madre ya la sintió y va por ella

Dark- pues es una chica bastante linda- sonrojado

Daisuke- ahhh a dark le gusta la chica, está enamorado

Dark- que tonterías dices, mi amor es risa

Daisuke- si como no a otro perro con ese hueso

Dark ya se había ido a su habitación y el abuelo le susurra en el oído a daisuke Que no le diga nada a dark

Abuelo- tal vez esta chica cambie el rumbo, pero hay que estar al pendiente de las reacciones de dark

Daisuke- ¿Por qué abuelo?

Abuelo- porque tu madre, lo más seguro es que la traiga y si dark reacciono así madamas al verla, imagínate al conocerla y que lo más seguro es que viva algún tiempo con nosotros, sino es para siempre

Daisuke- tú crees que dark se enamore de ella, entonces risa va a pegar el grito en el cielo

Abuelo- es por eso que debemos mantenerlos vigilados a dark y asesa chica cuando llegue

En la habitación de dark

Dark- no, no me puedo enamorar de ella, ni siquiera la conozco, aunque dicen que puede ser amo a primera vista

En la sala

Toc- toc

¿- adivinen a quien traje a casa, a una linda quica de cabellos rosas y ojos jades

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

Después are una historia de byakuya y sakura porque me lo pidieron pero pido tiempo para pensar en nuevas ideas  
bleachxnaruto!

Capítulo 3

¿?- adivinen a quien traje a casa, a una linda quica de cabellos rosas y ojos jades, nada la puede ver hasta que yo autorice- con cara que más mas que miedo- entendieron

Daisuke – si mamá, yo le digo a dark, pero y si el, la quiere ver para examinarla

Madre- entonces que me pida permiso

Daisuke- si, está bien

Sakura

Yo recuerdo que estaba en el campo de batalla con deidara, luego aparecí en una ciudad me parece, y para rematar una señora loca me obliga a ir con ella y llevarme a su casa.

Sakura- disculpe pero quienes son ustedes

Madre- yo soy la madre, él es el abuelo, el de cabello rojo es mi hijo daisuke, y el que está en la habitación de cabello peli morado se llama dark y tú eres un alma que hay que liberar

Sakura- ¡que, yo solo soy una kunoichi!

Madre- pero si dices eso, no puedes tener esos poderes, así que eres una alma atrapada luchando por ser liberada

Sakura- ¡pero de qué habla! Yo solo soy una simple chica, no tengo nada de especial

Madre- si lo eres- la arrastro a una habitación, la sentó en una silla amarrándola de las muñecas

Toc-toc

Madre- ¡adelante!-en eso entra un chico de cabello morado

Dark- me dijo daisuke que si quería podía venir a ver a la chica extraña

Sakura- chica extraña, que te pasa loco-gritando

Dark- a ver te diré que yo soy dark, preciosa ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Sakura- ¿preciosa? Mi nombre es sakura haruno, kunoichi de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, medic-ninja, controlo los cuatro elementos

Dark- excelente preciosa, quieres tener una cita conmigo

La Madre llevo a dark legos de sakura- no se supone que estás enamorado de risa

Dark- eso pensé hasta que la conocí pero yo amo a risa

Madre- pues decídete, porque si resulta que estás enamorado de sakura, y ella regresa a su aldea natal no podrás ir por ella

Dark- tranquila, lo averiguare con el paso del tiempo

Madre- más te vale

**Continuara…..**


	4. Chapter 4

Madre- pues decídete, porque si resulta que estás enamorado de sakura, y ella regresa a su aldea natal no podrás ir por ella

Dark- tranquila, lo averiguare con el paso del tiempo

Madre- más te vale

Capítulo 4

Madre- y no se te valla ocurrir hacerle daño, porque creme que chicas como ella solo hay una en un millón

Dark- si, lo que tú digas, pero por aurita voy a conocer a esa preciosidad mas- drak ya había regresado al cuarto donde estaban sakura y daisuke pero se oían una risas

Daisuke- jajajajaja

Sakura- eso te digo, mi maestra la otra vez a ventó a un amigo por la ventana porque le dijo vieja y anciana jajajaja el pobre tenía una cara de asustado

Daisuke- jajajaja

Dark- jajaj de que se están riendo

Daisuke- de algo que me estaba diciendo saku

Dark- ¿saku?-con una cara de molestia- que ya tanto se conocen para que se hable de tu

Daisuke – si ella me llama dai y yo saku, deberías conocerla están divertida, amable, y sobre todo hermosa

Dark- si eso si no te lo niego que es muy hermosa-sakura estaba sonrojada –daisuke podemos hablar en privado

Daisuke- si claro- sale del cuarto y serrando la puerta- deberías hablar con ella, no creas que no eh visto las miraditas que le hechas encima, no le quitabas los ojos de encima

Dark- tú sabes que mi único amor es risa

Daisuke- si como no, solo te digo a la pescas o te la roban

Ya habían ido a dormir la madre le había dado una habitación de huéspedes a sakura y ropa que tenía ella cuando era joven ya que alguna era provocativa eso lo hacía con el fin de que dark ya no la dejara ni a sol ni a sombra, y también le pidió que si le podía extraer un poco de sangre para analizarla y tener más información de dónde provenía sakura ya que si era así poder mándala a su hogar de regreso.

En la habitación de sakura, ella estaba descansando, pero aun así seguía despierta pensando en cómo podía regresar a casa, y lo que más le importaba es que no descubrieran su verdadero poder porque en ese caso si estaría en problemas.

Nadie podía saber que ella no era humana y sobre todo ese chico guapo llamado dark, pero estaba la cuestión de que si se enamoraba que iba a pasar

**Continuara…..**

**voy hacer uno de los caballeros del zodiaco y sakura haruno**


	5. Chapter 5

Nadie podía saber que ella no era humana y sobre todo ese chico guapo llamado dark, pero estaba la cuestión de que si se enamoraba que iba a pasar

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Capítulo 5

A la mañana siguiente sakura se estaba despertando muy tiernamente hasta que….

¿-¡buenos días!

Sakura- ¡qué haces aquí dark!

Dark- te ves muy linda con esa pijama- ya que la pijama de sakura solo ara una blusa de tirantes delgadita y un short que le quedaba hasta los muslos

Sakura sonrojada- ¡dark eres un pervertido!

Dark- levántate ya hay que ir a la institución

Sakura- ¿institución? Que es eso

Dark- es una escuela iras con daisuke

Sakura ya levantada de la cama- y porque con él, no puede ser contigo- caminando sensualmente asía dark y pegándose

Dark sonrojado- n-no

Sakura- pero no te pongas así- con un tonito de niña buena, pero dark también le siguió el juego

Dark- o nos podemos quedar aquí- tomando con una mano la barbilla de sakura y alzándola asiendo que sus miradas se enlacen

Sakura ya con un tono normal- yo creo que no, adiosito- le quito la mano a dark tomo su ropa y se fue a bañar

Ya fuera de la habitación

Dark- pero que estoy haciendo, ya se la voy enamorar y si, no me enamoro le diré que solo fue un juego y estoy con risa

En eso sale daisuke de su escondite ya que había oído todo dentro y fuera de la habitación de sakura

Daisuke- ten cuidado porque si te enamoras de sakura y ella descubre eso jamás te va a perdonar y se ira

Dark- correré el riesgo

Daisuke -haya tú, además no has notado que sakura salio ayer en a la media noche

Dark- si pero decidí no seguirla

Daisuke- pues hay que hacerlo

**CONTINUARA. . . . . . . . . . .**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Sakura ya estaba preparada para ir al llamado colegio que decía dark, ella traía una falda tableada de color rojo, una blusa blanca pero le quedaba apretada asiendo que sus pechos se vean, un suéter, calcetas blancas y zapatos negros ella salió de su habitación encontrándose con dark lo cual se le quedo viendo muy embobado.

Dark- que bien te queda

Sakura- quita esa cara de baboso ¿Dónde está daisuke?

Dark- no quieres que yo te valla a dejar, porque así de preciosa van a quererse aprovechar de ti

Sakura- gracias por la oferta, pero para eso estoy entrenada-sakura se va

Dark-(pensamientos: pero que linda esta, yo creo que si sale todos los días así no voy a poder resistir, pero no que estoy diciendo yo amo a risa o ¿no?)

Ya en la sala con los chicos

Mama- sakura estas muy hermosas, seguro que tendrás a toda la escuela detrás de ti

Sakura sonrojada- hay pero que cosas dice

Drak- había oído esto lo cual a él no le hizo mucha gracias- ya vámonos- con un tono de molestia

Daisuke/sakura- hai

Ya en el colegio sakura iba entrando

Chico 1- pero que hermosa

Chico 2-mamasita

Chico 3- mami rica

Chico 4- Sal conmigo

Sakura – hay chicos son muy lindo- ya estaba rodeada de un montón de chicos calenturientos- pero tengo que ir a clase adiós

Ya en la clase sakura ya había entrado y todos hay no dejaban de acosarla hasta que fue la hora de receso y un par de chicas fu hablar con ella

¿?- hola yo soy riku y mi hermana risa

Continuara…..


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

¿?- hola yo soy riku y mi hermana risa

¿?- hola soy sakura haruno y soy nueva aquí

Risa- oye y no has visto a dark

Sakura- quien

Risa- a dark es que me enamore tan profundo de el

Sakura- a no, no lo conozco (mentirosa)

Ya habían entrado al salón y habían tenido su primera clase donde risa y riku le explicaban a sakura como era el funcionamiento de las clases y para despistar sakura les había dicho que ella fue educada en casa, pero aun así no pasaba desapercibida por su cabello tan exótico y su combinación de ojos los varones babeaban y besaban el suelo por donde pasaba.

Ya habían terminado y el timbre de la escuela había sonado marcando el final de clases y riku, risa se habían ofrecido a llevarla a su casa, por lo cual sakura se negó ya que les había dicho que si iba a ir con daisuke pera para que no hubiera malos entendidos dijo que eran primos lejanos por lo cual ya no hubo sospechas y no le iba a causar problemas a daisuke.

Daisuke- como te fue en tu primer día

Sakura- bien ya hice amigos nuevos y oye dark sabe que riku está enamorada de el

Daisuke- claro que lo sabe solamente que él se ha fijado en dos chicas y no sabe cuál elegir

Sakura- pues yo pienso que se decida rápido no valla hacer que la que elija el ya no lo quiera- sonriendo

Daisuke- es lo que le dije yo pero este medio desidioso

Al entra a la casa la mamá de daisuke los estaba esperando en la mesa para que comieran y daisuke fuera a resolver algo con dark y de paso convencer a dark de que su amada legendaria era sakura y si no se apuraba la iba a perder y se iba a repentir porque si sakura encontraba el cual la trajo ella se iba a ir a su mundo y dark no podría ir tras ella o le decía dark a sakura que le gusta o la madre da daisuke le iba a decir a sakura que su amor legendario era dark

Continuara…..


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Ya era el día siguiente y alguien tocaba la puerta desesperadamente, la madre de daisuke bajo todavía en bata abrir la puerta y se encontró con un chico de cabello amarillo, ojos azules y poseía unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas como si fueran bigotes y además traía la misma insignia en la frente que sakura, el otro chico era de cabello negro con destellos en azul , profundos ojos negros muy serio a comparación de el de cabello amarillo y el ultimo un hombre de cabello plateado, con una máscara cubriendo la mitad de su rostro y su insignia tapando un ojo solamente se le veía un ojo de color negro.

¿?- disculpe bella dama, no ha visto pasar a una chica de singular belleza, de cabello rosa y ojos jades

Madre de dai- si se refieren a sakura ella está aquí, ¿Por qué la buscan?

¿?- ¡entonces si está aquí, por favor la estamos buscando déjenos verla!

¿?- dobe quieres callarte

¿?- no quiero sasuke-teme

¿?-dobe

¿?-teme

¿?-dobe

¿?-teme

¿?-dobe

¿?-teme

¿?-dobe

¿?-teme

Sakura- pero que es ese escandalo

Naruto/kakashi- ¡SAKURAAAAAA! Donde estabas- se abalanzaron asía ella

Sasuke- molestia

Sakura- hola chicos, pero sasuke tanto me ausente que ya regresaste a la aldea

Naruto- si sakura ya traje al teme de regreso

Sakura- ha y como lo hiciste acaso tuviste que romperle los huesos para que regresara

Naruto- algo así

Daisuke- ¿pero quienes son ellos?

Sakura- mira te presento a naruto uzumaki mi mejor a migo y el próximo hokage, él es sasuke uchiha también mi mejor amigo y el ultimo kakashi hatake mi sensei y casi mi padre y juntos somos el legendario equipo siete- dark ya había bajado y en secreto le dijo daisuke a dark que se lo había dicho y que ahora tenía la posible competencia ya que el rubio no dejaba de abrazar a sakura lo cual a dark no le hacía mucha gracia que digamos, y él ya había tomada la decisión de que en efecto sakura debía ser solamente del pero no quería aceptarlo públicamente ya que todos sus conocidos se reirían del pero corría el gran peligro de que esos amiguitos de sakura se la robaran pero aun así se arriesgaría de que ni ella ni los conocidos supieran de su amor secreto.

El problema es que risa y sakura son tan diferentes y a la misma vez parecidas pero el seguiría diciendo que amaba a risa y sakura solamente era su amiga aunque no podía negar que sentía celos por el rubio.

Continuara….


End file.
